


So Pure, So Dirty, and Raw

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Power Couple, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Healing, Strong Female Characters, Vampire Queens, Vampires, fluff and comfort, wives!!!, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Fic inspired by Boyce Avenue’s cover of ‘PILLOWTALK’After a stressful day at work, there is only (1) person who can make Kamilah smile.~~~~~The younger vampire giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “It seems like typical Karen behaviour, don’t you think? To be stupid enough piss off a vampire queen with a notoriously quick temper with anyone who isn’t me. Flash your fangs and threaten to bite her, that’ll shut her up— I mean... it made me horny when you did it to me, but I’m fairly certain she’s straight so it should be fine. Make it clear you could kill her if she keeps pissing you off.”“Oh really, it aroused you of all people, did it? How shocking. I had no idea what a kinky little morsel you were.”
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	So Pure, So Dirty, and Raw

“Mrs Sayeed, the front desk just called to say that your wife is on her way up,” one of Kamilah’s young and overly idealistic personal assistants said as he poked his head through her office door.

“Thank you, Mathew,” she replied without looking up from the barely comprehensible e-mail she’d received from one of her board members. Her wife would have called the sender a ‘boomer’, which she had learned basically meant someone who was old, entitled, and incompetent. Just attempting to make sense of the rambling had given her a headache — and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out how she, at more than two thousand years old, managed to use technology better than someone who’d seen just over fifty years of life. It was maddening.

A long sigh escaped from the back of her throat as she gave up trying to figure out what said boomer was complaining about and just deleted the email entirely. If anyone had to ask she’d deny receiving it in the first place, rather than do anything to accommodate the incessant whining. One more day, she thought, she was one day closer to the day that this generation would retire and she’d never have to hear anyone complaining about the interns wearing their jackets indoors when they were cold or taking offence at people promoting a healthy lifestyle again.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and screwed her eyes shut tight in the hopes that it would somehow eradicate the pounding in her head and ease the tension that had built up in her shoulders. It did little to help, though. A strong drink would’ve even had trouble easing her levels of stress at that current moment.

“Don’t tell me Karen is complaining once again about the fact you’re paying the interns a liveable wage now,” Anastasia said as she waltzed into Kamilah’s office. “That woman deserves to be hit in the face with a chair or two.”

As quickly as if someone had flicked a switch a huge smile spread across Kamilah’s face, and when she looked up she went completely and utterly still as she took in the dress that the new CEO of Raines Corp had chosen to fly back from a weeklong conference in London wearing. The black satin hugged her every curve, leaving little to the imagination and revealing each shallow breath as Kamilah’s eyes grazed over her body. Down, then up — from the antique diamond droplets Kamilah had procured in Prague in the year 1824 that fell from her ears, the pointed black stilettos to the long red hair was hanging free in beautiful natural waves, to the impossibly flawless face that she’d kept mostly clean, save for a little makeup around her eyes to make her striking blue eyes pop and the rusty red lips she’d painstakingly coloured.

With the burning weight of Kamilah’s ancient eyes on her, she turned to show her the back— the way that the skintight dress accentuated her behind. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Kamilah’s eyes again slide south, and linger. Slowly, her gaze lifted to hers. And she could have sworn that hunger — ravenous hunger — flickered there. She worshipped her with her body and gave her all the service of her hands. She’d given her her last name, and all her heart and soul with it. Only her. Because she knew her better than any other ever had or would. She loved her for who she was, not what she was, and beheld it all.

“How did you guess?,” Kamilah smirked, sighing in pure relief as Anastasia sat down on her lap and she rested her hands possessively on her wife’s hips. She had spent centuries wandering the world, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake and taking more lovers than she even remembered. From booming empires to crumbling kingdoms history did not know the names of, to burning wastelands, never settling, never stopping — not for so much as a moment. She’d seen it all. Done it all. But never before had she seen a person so beautiful. A living flame, that’s what she looked like. She didn’t know where to look, where she wanted to touch and devour first.

The younger vampire giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “It seems like typical Karen behaviour, don’t you think? To be stupid enough piss off a vampire queen with a notoriously quick temper with anyone who isn’t me. Flash your fangs and threaten to bite her, that’ll shut her up— I mean... it made me horny when you did it to me, but I’m fairly certain she’s straight so it should be fine. Make it clear you could kill her if she keeps pissing you off.”

“Oh really, it aroused you of all people, did it? How shocking. I had no idea what a kinky little morsel you were.”

“Like you weren’t testing the waters and trying to get in my pants.”

Kamilah spluttered, refusing to confirm or deny anything. “I’ve grown since then, so I am not threatening to bite anyone.”

“Want me to do it? I’m young and ginger and clearly kinky as fuck, so they’d probably expect me to be a little bit crazy.”

“Indeed they would.”

“So... yes?”

“No.”

“What if I just bit her a little bit?,” Anastasia smirked. “Like a teeny little bit as a warning to chill the fuck out on my wife?”

“Biting. Bad.”

Kamilah kissed her desperately, like a drowning woman and Anastasia was her oxygen. She felt so much calmer, somehow. It made her wonder if all one could do, when their world was burning, was hold on to the thing they loved the most. Her entire body finally was able to relax as she kissed her cheeks, the corners of her mouth, her chin. Soft, chaste kisses, with no other purpose besides showing her just how loved she was. Anastasia caressed her cheek, her mouth tumbling over hers as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues brushed lazily, deftly, embers burning brightly within Kamilah’s blood.

When she leaned back, her breathing ragged, she was perhaps a little too satisfied to see Anastasia’s was just as uneven. She lifted a hand to her face, exploring every curve and freckle that had become so impossibly precious to her. Now there was no doubt, no shred of fear or uncertainty, as if every moment between her and Anastasia had been a step in a dance that had led to this glorious threshold. She leaned forwards until they were brow-to-brow, and said, “I am so glad you’re home. You have no idea how glad I am to see you.”

Anastasia sighed, happily. “I missed you so much, Kami.”

Kamilah held Anastasia close to her, as fiercely protective and proud of her as ever. She’d missed her far more than she’d let on, as it was the first time since she’d gone to Paris with Jax and Adrian that they’d been apart. Yet she’d been overwhelmed with pride when Anastasia’s first year after succeeding Adrian as Raines Corp’s CEO — after he’d left to focus on politics — had been the most profitable in the company’s history, earning herself an invitation to one of the most exclusive conferences in the world as the keynote speaker. Not only had she been the youngest person in attendance, but the one who’d grown her business more in a single year than most of her ‘peers’ had done in twice as long as she’d even been alive.

“I missed you more, little firefly,” she murmured, feeling so complete with her in her arms. How funny it was to think that she hadn’t even realised anything was missing until she’d met her, but now, with her held within the circle of her embrace, ginger hair tickling at her chin and jaw, she couldn’t imagine existing without her... the week they’d been apart had felt far longer than the two thousand years she’d waited for her to be born.

She leaned back so she could look her in the eyes, and she saw something in them, something she’d never seen before from anyone but her. Something pure and unadulterated, and her heart seemed to grow with the warmth of her love for her. She still didn’t know exactly when it had happened or how it had, given who and what she was when they’d met. That was the funniest thing about love, it didn’t ever wait for perfection — the heart loves who it loves, exactly as they are, faults and all.

“You sure you don’t want me to handle this Karen chick?,” Anastasia asked. “Cause, I mean, I killed Gaius once, Rheya, and Dracula. Handling a boomer named Karen in the midst of a tantrum is nothing.”

The offer made Kamilah smile, despite the fact she was above letting her wife play mind games with anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. Anastasia was a special soul who could understand the logic behind the illogical. It was in her nature to be able to find tranquility amid the madness. And that was one of the reasons Kamilah adored her. There was nothing quite like knowing that she had someone who desired to protect her above all others, who actually cared for her wellbeing and happiness to such an extent — it brought out the life in her.

“Don’t tempt me,” she smirked, her lips brushing against her temple. “She went from complaining about the fact I’m paying the interns and the service workers a liveable wage, to complaining about the air conditioning, to taking offence at the fact that employees with disabilities receive longer deadlines than she does... all in one eight line e-mail! And her grammar was horrible, might I add! Mortals! Bloody mortals!” 

“Mortals always want something more than what they have — they wish for money, but what they're really after is to be carefree and have no obligations. Power, when what they really want is complete control. Beauty, when they want love. Sometimes they know it, sometimes they don't. It’s their nature.”

She winced as pain shot through her skull, from the front to the back. “She craves chaos. It’s like she is happiest when Ahmanet is in an uproar. She thrives on madness. Even her work is at its best when it's the catalyst to confusion.”

“Your head is bothering you again, isn’t it?”

Kamilah sighed and nodded. Migraines had been an issue she’d dealt with in her mortal life that hadn’t stopped occurring after she’d turned, she was well used to them but it was not common knowledge that she frequently walked around feeling like her brain was about to explode.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Anastasia said as she placed both of her hands on either side of Kamilah’s head, pressing her thumbs against her temples. For a brief moment the Bloodkeeper’s eyes gorgeous blue eyes flared red, and she saw a heat in them that she felt reflecting in her own. 

It was not the first time that Anastasia had used her abilities to take her pain away. It felt like she was floating on her back in their pool as her power radiated over her body, the water rising and falling against her ears. For half a second she could hear everything around her and then for another half a second everything was muted. It almost felt like she was suspended between two worlds, and the migraine she was nursing dissipated, her mind felt clearer than it had in days. 

There was no stress that she could focus on to the point she made herself unwell, there was only Anastasia. Everything about her seemed made for her. The way she combed her fingers through her hair in that special way she knew she adored, sending a stirring jolt down her spine that gradually released the tension in her muscles. The way her lips ignited heat through her whole being. She fit in her arms, as if her every curve filled a place on her own body.

Atop her head sat no crown, nothing to mark her as the most powerful being in the world, nothing to show how many times she’d saved the world. If one didn’t know what she was, they’d never be able to guess at the powers that were bound to her blood. They’d never be able to guess at how they had impacted the course of history, at how Anastasia often found her own shadow more imposing and harder to manage than the powers themselves. What mortals called ‘magic’ was no easy gift in any form, all that fire within her burned not just within her ‘magic’, but also in her very soul. For better or worse, it always would. Unlike Rheya, who’d flaunted her powers and differences — what she had called ‘purity’ — at every available opportunity, Anastasia was content not to do so. For true vampire goddesses living amongst mortals did not need markers of their divine rule.

“Better?,” the redhead asked as she continued massaging her temples.

Kamilah lifted Anastasia’s hands to her mouth and kissed her upturned palms, one and then the other, her breath warm and lips soft on her fingers. “Yes, very much so. Thank you, my love.”

“Any time you need it, alright?” Anastasia’s voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s no trouble at all.”

A small smile twitched at the corners of Kamilah’s mouth and she rested her head in the crook between her wife’s head and shoulder, completely content to bask in the physical affection she was being showered in. In her arms she felt safer than she ever had.

Anastasia may have been the one partner who’d never had any desire to own or rule her... and that had allowed Kamilah to flourish however she pleased. She’d never had anything like her. Everything she’d given her, she’d given right back to her. Their relationship was a glorious give and take that only seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. She felt safe in the knowledge that Anastasia was not Gaius. She would never be him, act like him. He locked her up and let the good parts of her wither and die, and he’d enjoyed it. Anastasia was the complete opposite. Anastasia had been the one to set her free. She was a bright star in millennia of darkness and wickedness, and Kamilah would follow that star to the end of the earth, if she let her.

She loved Anastasia because of every little thing about her. The way she giggled too much at inappropriate times, or when she found something funny, or when she was even remotely uncomfortable, or when she’d had one too many glasses of wine. The way she made her smile, or how even just hearing her name in conversation made her smile. The way she’d unintentionally stay up for forty-eight hours at a time watching Netflix shows she’d seen at least a hundred times. The way she could never hold a grudge. She loved her because she loved her, not because it was what fate or destiny had commanded, not because they were bound to one another. They had chosen one another, through everything that had happened, they had chosen each other, and that felt far more powerful and more magical than anything Kamilah had ever known.

“How do you always know just what to say and do?,” Kamilah drawled. She felt herself being lulled into a tranquil state of bliss as Anastasia continued to comb her slender fingers through her hair like she did when they were in bed. The air around them felt syrupy and thick, between the sound of her heart beating and the scent of her perfume, and Kamilah forgot to notice time passing. She’d have quite happily stayed that way forever, with no distance between them and Anastasia’s chest brushing her own with every single breath. Her body was warm, and the feeling of being against her and feeling heat from her skin made her feel deliciously light-headed.

She had never allowed anyone to hold her that way before. Something in her heart locked her in place, something that wouldn’t have let her stray from the gentle rise and fall of her chest even if she wanted to. Her arms supported her like she was something precious, her lips brushing delicately across her head.

Anastasia giggled. “Since I promised you that I’d never read your mind without permission, I guess it must just be practice.”

Kamilah smiled against her neck and pressed a soft kiss against her skin. Their hearts beat in perfect harmony, and had Kamilah been younger and more prone to flights of fancy, she would have sworn beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were one person broken in two.

"Back when we first met I spent so long imagining what I would say to you if you were ever mine," Anastasia continued, never stilling her hand. “I should hope I know what to say and do now that I've got you.”

She tilted her chin upward gently. Anastasia’s lips met hers, tentatively at first, then hungrily, and Kamilah clutched at her as if holding on to her would keep her from floating away. She ran her hands down her back and rested one on her hip, until she felt she could melt into her because nothing had ever, ever felt so right.

Anastasia reached around Kamilah’s neck and twirled the hair at the nape of her neck around her fingers with the other hand rested above her heart, half hidden beneath her silk blouse. Kamilah arms circled her waist protectively, both hands rested in the smooth small of her back. Everything about them was silky and gleaming, all smooth skin and shiny hair and languid voices.

“I never..,” Anastasia tried, her voice hoarse. “I didn’t know it could be…” 

Kamilah ran her fingers across her cheek, over and over. “I know.” She smiled back at her, at the light she’d unknowingly walked toward her entire life, even when she had not been able to see it. “I know.” She kissed the tip of her nose. “I have loved others, but you alone hold all my heart, whole in your hands. And you know that, don’t you?”

“I do," Anastasia said with certainty. She leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "I know it.”

So much of her life had hurt, so much of it had been lost to darkness and cold. The only way she had been able to survive it was to shut everything off, or at least try to. To bury everything she felt deep down inside her, hiding the happiness along with the sadness until there was nothing but numbness. Doing so had killed her a little more everyday. She’d been constantly exhausted from fighting it, from trying to keep everything locked up inside her heart. And as much as she’d tried to do everything on her own, the one thing she now knew was that not even she could live a life entirely free of other people. She needed other people, and she loved the ones who had become her family. She absolutely adored the one who’d become her home.

“Come on. Let’s go get something to drink, it’ll get your mind off of everything,” Anastasia said soothingly.

“Cocktails? It’s five o’clock somewhere, I suppose.”

Anastasia raised her eyebrows, her voice gentle. “I was thinking more along the lines of coffee but I’m not opposed to showing up to my three o’clock meeting drunk. I’ll blame it on jet lag if anyone asks.”

Kamilah threw her head back and laughed. “Vampires don’t get jet lagged.”

“Mortals don’t need to know that, do they? It’s the perfect excuse for our frequent day drinking,” Anastasia smirked. “Nobody needs to know how often we return to work hammered after our lunch dates. For all they know we could be jetting anywhere at any time... so always blame the jet lag.”

“My, my. You are clever, aren’t you?”

“The cleverest.” She climbed off of Kamilah’s lap and offered her hand. “C’mon, there are martinis with our names on them waiting at that bar down the block.”

“Anastasia Sayeed, I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more than I already did. Turns out, I was mistaken.”

Anastasia giggled. “I love you too, Kami.”

\- fin.


End file.
